


The Sunlight on Your Face

by Sky_Demons



Category: Project: Cursed
Genre: Dont worry aiden doesn't thought about it anymore, Fluff, Gen, Gradual Self Love, I dont know what to tag man, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Anymore, Other, Pining, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Demons/pseuds/Sky_Demons
Summary: Listen this is just my writing about my ocs, i just yearned so hard I made thisIm going mad there's no one ship these two other then me im dying help meAnyway this is from Aiden's POV
Relationships: Aiden McKinnon/Thales





	The Sunlight on Your Face

I want to wake up in the morning. I would kiss your forehead and make breakfast. You would eat sleepily, breadcrumbs on your freckled cheeks and I would hide my smile behind the mug.

I want to take you to the library. We would sit at the quiet corner. You would read the book to me passionately, and I would listen to your voice. It was warm, the hue of sunflowers under the summer sky.

I want to watch the show with you. You would sit close to me, head on my laps, watching the TV intensely. I would stroke your hair, carding each strand of black hair over and over again.

I want to dance with you, in our room to the old vinyl record. You would stumble, it was your first time after all. I would laugh light-heartedly and correct your posture. I would lay my head on your shoulder, and you would lay yours on my head. We would dance slowly, as the last sunlight disappeared from the living room.

I hated myself. I had always wanted death, as if it was the answer to the end of all my miseries. My body is worthless and my soul is rotten.

Slowly I realized that, maybe I don't want to die that much.

Maybe I want to eat ice cream at the park together with you, staining our pants green.

Maybe I want to have dinner with you, in our little apartment. We would dine together, savoring our meal quietly.

Maybe I want to pick a banquet for you. Sunflowers, roses and marigolds.

I want to live.

I want to live, even for a moment longer, I want to be with you, I want to cherish how alive I've felt around you. I've never felt so alive, so vibrant.

I want to live, and whatever happens, I want to live through it with you. Every moment of me waking, I would recount how many memories of you outshine my darkest time.

I would never live for myself, the worthless piece of human I am.

But you.

Loving you made it easy to forget how much I loathe myself.

I would never die for you, but I will live for you, to the very end.


End file.
